


Logistics of a Three-Person Make-Out Session

by scintilla10



Category: Leverage
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, Library Sex, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are there any books in here about sex, d'you think?" Parker asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logistics of a Three-Person Make-Out Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



"Hmph," Parker said, and looked around in annoyance. "How long do we have to wait in here?"

"Until Sophie does her thing and clears out the crowd downstairs," Alec said, setting up his computer on a nearby desk. "Which could be a while. Nate's still tied up with those Heads of State."

Eliot was doing something that seemed to involve glaring while standing near the windows. He'd probably call it "securing the perimeter," but Alec like to call it "avoiding the conversation by being a Grumpy Gus."

"I don't see why we can't rappel down the side of the building," Parker said.

"Every news station in the country has a camera trained on this building," Alec pointed out.

"I'm very sneaky," Parker said sulkily.

Eliot chose that moment to join the conversation. "Yeah, but Hardison isn't," he said.

"Hey, now!"

"Fair point," Parker said.

"Hey!" Alec said again.

Eliot just gave him a look. Alec determined to hack Eliot's gmail and turn off his spam filter at the very next opportunity.

"I'm already bored," Parker announced. "There's nothing to do here."

Alec looked around. They were in a library. While he personally tended to rely on the internet for things like reading material, it was hard to deny the fact that books had a long tradition of providing the opportunity for meaningful leisure time.

"You could read," Eliot said, which was pretty much the same thing.

Parker looked incredibly unimpressed. Then her expression turned thoughtful. Alec realize abruptly that he wasn't sure which was worse.

"Are there any books in here about sex, d'you think?" she asked.

Alec choked. Eliot made an incoherent muffled noise.

"What?" Alec said.

"Well, if they have the Kama Sutra, for instance, we could test out the positions," Parker said matter-of-factly. "Usually, the positions are for two people, but we could adapt. Or the other person could be, like, a spotter."

If Alec hadn't been struggling to breathe as it was, the expression Eliot's face would have made him double over in hysterical laughter.

"A spotter?" Eliot repeated.

"Or we could make out instead," Parker said, shrugging. "When I was pretending to be a student for that job in Berlin, that's what everyone did in the library."

Alec only wished his time in libraries had included making out.

Then, in disbelief, he watched Eliot shrug agreeably, and the two of them turn to stare at him.

"Wait a minute," Alec said helplessly. "Making out is usually a two-person operation --"

Some time later, Alec had given up on trying to figure out the logistics of how a three-person make-out session worked. He was happy to report that with some determination, enthusiasm, and flexibility, it could turn out to be fantastic.

Nate said, plaintively, "Could you take your comms out, for the love of God? All the heavy breathing is driving me up the wall."

"Don't listen to him," Sophie said, sounding delighted. 

Alec would spare a moment to be embarrassed about that when he wasn't so turned on.

"I still want to try the Kama Sutra thing," Parker said breathlessly, letting her head fall back onto Eliot's bicep. "I can be the spotter first, if you want."

Eliot groaned. Alec agreed entirely with the sentiment.

"You don't _only_ do this in libraries, do you?" Alec said, suddenly urgent. "Because if the answer's yes, I'm seriously reconsidering my stance on the ebook."

"Don't worry," Eliot said, mouthing up the side of Alec's neck, "I can build us some book shelves."

Alec moaned appreciatively. "A man doesn't tamper with another man's email client," he promised, just as Parker bit on his ear.

"What?" Eliot said, but Alec distracted him with a hand on his upper thigh and then proceeded to move them onto the more advanced logistics of three-way library-floor sex.

Unsurprisingly, they managed to make that turn out pretty fantastically as well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Logistics of a Three-Person Make-Out Session](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792543) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)




End file.
